Onimusha 3: Demon Siege
Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, released in Japan as Onimusha 3 (鬼武者3, Onimusha Surī?), is an action-adventure game developed and published by Capcom. It is the third game of the Onimusha series and was released for the PlayStation 2 on April 27, 2004. It was later ported to PC Windows on December 8, 2005. Plot summary The game opens with Samanosuke Akechi (Takeshi Kaneshiro) destroying the monstrous Genma army in Japan 1582. It then jumps to modern-day Paris 2004, featuring Jacques Blanc (Jean Reno) riding on his motorcycle to help his friend Philippe. The Genma army then begins its invasion of Paris near the Arc de Triomphe. The game returns to Samanosuke in feudal Japan fighting his way to Honnō-ji Temple, which is on fire from a raging battle. Samanosuke battles and kills Ranmaru Mori (Joshua Keaton) and approaches Nobunaga Oda. However, before they can fight, a portal opens in the floor and Samanosuke is pulled through it. Meanwhile, the French military is fighting several monsters from 1582, but the soldiers cannot hold them for long. Jacques arrives on the scene finding Philippe injured from the battle. Suddenly, Samanosuke appears from a portal in a Paris alley right where Jacques is fighting the Genma monsters. Jacques Blanc runs out of ammo just as he and Philippe are ambushed, but Samanosuke manages to rescue them. Samanosuke and Jacques meet but are unable to properly communicate. The time portal reappears and pulls Jacques and Philippe through to Japan. Samanosuke makes his way towards the center of the hysteria, the Arc de Triomphe. Samanosuke first meets Michelle, Jacques' girlfriend, near the Arc and makes his way towards the roof. There he encounters Guildenstern and finds out he is actually over 400 years in the future in Paris. Samanosuke then fights and destroys Brainstern, a robotic creation. Jacques Blanc and Philippe arrive in 16th century Japan. Unfortunately, Philippe dies of mortal wounds from the previous battle after the time warp. Jacques encounter a different Samanosuke in an alternate timeline on his way to Honnō-ji Temple. Both men realize that to return to their own time period, they must save the current time from destruction. The Samanosuke in 2004 Paris teams up with Michelle and Jacques son to save the city from destruction while Jacques and Samanosuke (not player controlled) struggle to fight Nobunaga in feudal Japan. The two men work together across time to solve puzzles and access new areas. Featured landmarks in France Arc de Triomphe In the Midst of the Genma invasion, to the top of this famous arc is where Samanosuke must go to face Guildenstern and his new brainchild, Brainstern. Notre Dame Cathedral Beneath this holy place of worship, the Genma have built a huge underground fortress for Guildenstern. Mont-Saint-Michel This Monastery, In Normandy, has been used by the Genma in the Past, and future. In the Past, Vega Donna uses the place to power up her new flying Azuchi Castle. In the future, it is home to the time folder. The whole place gets destroyed in the past and future, by the flying castle in the past, and by the exploding time folder in the future. Eiffel Tower This famous monument is the new home of the Time folder. Samanosuke must venture to the summit and face Ranmaru for one last time. Charaters * Samanosuke Akechi * Jacques Blanc * Ako * Michelle Aubert * Henri Blanc * Tadakatsu Heihachiro Honda Weapons Aside from the three weapons from the original Onimusha, Samanosuke and Jacques find eight other weapons: Samanosuke’s weapons * Tenso * Kuga * Chigō * Bishamon Sword * Onimusha Sword * Genma Samonji * Raizan * Enryuu * Shippuu Jacques’ weapons * Oni Whip * Enja * Raisen * Hyosai * Ultimate Whip Technical Onimusha 3 is the first game in the series to introduce the usage of analog sticks as well as the D-pad to control the character's movement. Also the first in the series to use real-time rendered 3D environments instead of pre-rendered backgrounds. Both the intro sequence and Samanosuke's sword-combat motion was captured and choreographed by famed Hong Kong movie actor Donnie Yen. Future sequel Although Capcom stated on several occasions that Onimusha 3 would be the end of the series, the ending indicated another game revolving around Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Nobunaga's successor) and the sealing of Samanosuke's Oni gauntlet. A new Onimusha game, entitled Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, was released in early 2006 and in which Hideyoshi was the central villain. Notes In this game, after Jacques obtains the Enja, when he cuts down some "Genma weeds" that block a path. The theme music for the path is the same music used for some of the stages of Resident Evil 4, although the version in this game has a more "asian" tone. Cast Character model actors * Takeshi Kaneshiro — Samanosuke Akechi * Jean Reno — Jacques Blanc English voice actors * Robin Atkin Downes — Akechi Samanosuke * Paul Mercier — Jacques Blanc * Amber Hood — Ako * Jennifer Hale — Michelle Aubert * B.J. Ward — Henri Blanc * Richard Doyle — Nobunaga Oda * Josh Keaton — Ranmaru Mori * Neil Ross — Guildenstern * Vanessa Marshall — Vega Donna * Dee Bradley Baker — Tadakatsu Heihachiro Honda (Heihachi)/Gargant * Paul Eiding — Mitsuhide Akechi * Armin Shimerman — Hideyoshi Hashiba * Daran Norris — Soldier * Bart Flynn — Merchant * Ben Judd — Worker * Dorian Harewood — Spirit of Onimusha * Jodi Benson — Voice of Mother * Alan Shearman — Narrator French voice actors * Jean Reno — Jacques Blanc * Odile Cohen * Jackie Berger (as Jacky Berger) * Maurice De Coster (as Maurice Decoster) * Roland Tismit * Jean-Loup Horwitz (as Jean Loup Horwitz) * Pierre Forest * Johanna Menuteau (as Johana Menuteau) * Nathalie Homs * Soase Le Bras